The Masquerade Party
by Artful Doodler
Summary: Hermione Granger has sexy times with Cormac McLaggen, then later, Sirius Black. Read and review.


Hermione, a single, lovely, light-skinned Muggle-born witch, accepted an invitation to a masquerade party. She dressed in an all-white nurse costume: hat, corset, miniskirt, thigh highs, garter, and high-heeled shoes, with a stethoscope around her neck and a medical bag as her purse. Upon arriving at the party she was greeted by a handsome man, dressed in black slacks and a black mask. His muscular chest, magnificent arms, and his feet, were bare.

"Hello, may I see your invitation, please?" the usher asked. Hermione handed him her invitation. "This is a masquerade party. Everyone must be masked at all times," the usher said as he helped her put on a satiny white eye mask. He whispered in her ear, "Remember the rules tonight: no names, no business talk. Have fun and try the punch; it's delicious." He opened the double doors to the ballroom. The massive room was filled with masked people wearing beautiful costumes. "You are at table three. Follow me." He escorted Hermione to her seat.

"Thank you," she responded, smiling as she followed the sexy usher.

As Hermione walked through the ballroom she noticed, in the corner to her left, a table holding flutes filled with champagne; wineglasses filled with white, red, and blush wines; and goblets filled with an exotic punch (spiked with herbal aphrodisiacs). There was also a full-service wet bar for everyone's convenience. The dance floor was, to her right, filled with people moving their bodies to the beat. In the middle were several tables covered with white linen. Just beyond the tables was a host of people standing in small groups talking.

"Enjoy your evening," the usher said before taking his leave.

Just as she was taking her seat a waiter walked up to her with a tray full of drinks.

"Would you like a drink, ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I have champagne, wine, and punch or, if you'd like, I can bring you something from the bar."

"I'll try the punch, please." He placed the glass of punch on the table. "Thank you."

Hermione sat, people watching, as she sipped her punch.

"May I have this dance?" asked a portly man dressed as a sultan.

"Yes." As they danced, she asked, "What should I call you tonight?"

"You may call me Sultan. I believe that I am the only one here." He kissed the back of Hermione's hand. "You are a beautiful, sweet, vanilla witch. What should I call you, dear lady?"

"You may call me Nurse Taboo." Hermione giggled.

Hermione moved on to dance with and talk to several different men and women as the night passed. She had taken on the persona of Nurse Taboo, accepting touches and kisses from other partiers. She became one of the most popular people at the party. As the night progressed, the music changed to a Cuban Rumba beat. Hermione found everything about the ambiance arousing, from the half-dressed ushers and servers to the genitalia-shaped ice sculptures; from the dim lighting to the life art hanging on the walls depicting several exotic and seemingly impossible sexual positions; from the exotic-tasting punch to the never-ending flow of champagne. But, what she found most stimulating was the people of all different sizes, shapes, and colours; drinking, dancing, and touching freely.

Hermione was standing in front of the drink table trying to catch her breath after an intense dance session with a sexy, tall, well-built, darkly handsome man wearing nothing but a leopard-print loincloth and matching eye mask. Her back was to the room as she took a moment to pat her face, neck, and breasts dry before getting another glass of the decadent punch.

"I know you and you know me," a man whispered in Hermione's ear. The man pressed his groin against her butt as he wrapped his arms wound her waist.

"How do I know you?" Hermione asked, playing along.

"We were lovers," the man responded as he kissed her neck. "I would know those legs and that arse anywhere."

"Lovers, you say?" Hermione asked as she turned to face the man. He was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, with his mask covering most of his face. "Why are we no longer lovers? Did it end badly?"

"Yes," the man sensually whispered in her ear. Just as he spoke the lights went out. Everyone in the room gasped, but they were back on within ten seconds. In that time the man had freed Hermione's breasts from her corset. "I know those breasts too."

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she pulled her corset up.

"Tonight I am reclaiming what is mine," the man responded in a deep, sexually charged voice.

"You are taking this a little bit too far."

"Am I?" asked the Phantom. The lights went off again but this time for longer than before. "You are mine, my Muggle Minx." In the dark Hermione felt fingers being slipped into her pussy. "I am going to fuck you tonight right here at this party and you are going to let me."

"We can't, not here…" She moaned as the pleasure overtook her senses.

"Look around, I don't think that anyone would mind." The lights came back on. Hermione looked around the room. She saw that most of the women's breasts were exposed and everyone was touching or being touched, all the while dancing to the beat of the mystical music. There were couples, threesomes, and groups all doing what felt good to them. "Hermione," he whispered her name in her ear.

"You know my name!"

"I know more than that," he responded, still working his fingers within her pussy, gently massaging her G-spot.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Let's see if you remember," the Phantom asked said as he unfastened his pants.

The lights went off again, but this time they were out for minutes instead of seconds. The Phantom spun Hermione around, spread her legs, and thrust his rigid dick into her hot, sopping-wet pussy. The enthralling force of his actions took her breath away. She held on to the table as if it were a life preserver. She was mesmerized by his adoration of her body. She heard moans and sighs of pleasure, from men and women both, rise above the music and mingle with her own. Familiar sensations fluttered then raced through her body. She was quickly approaching her zenith. However, just as the lights were coming on again, the Phantom stepped away and tucked his penis back into his pants.

"Cormac!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated, as she spun around and slapped his face. No one even took notice; they were all lost in their own concupiscence: "I am not yours," she hissed. "And I never was!"

This was the man who broke her heart and left her not wanting to love. It had taken almost a year to get him out of her system. She had longed to be touched and caressed by him, at the same time vowing to resist being a doormat for him ever again. Hermione was tormented until she met Sirius Black, who helped her erase Cormac McLaggen from her system. He made sure that Cormac was a distant memory.

"We'll just see about that," Cormac stated as the lights flickered off again. He grabbed ahold of Hermione, lifted her up and spread her legs as he slammed her against the wall, rendering her powerless to stop him. He freed his rigid dick once more and plunged it deep inside of Hermione; pushing hard and fast, burying himself as far into her as he could go. "This pussy is mine and I can have it whenever I want it!"

Hermione didn't say a word in protest; she just took her punishment, crying out helplessly as the orgasmic pleasure swept her away. She held on to him tightly as she stared out into the darkness, completely lost in the intensity of his lovemaking. She was amazed by every familiar sensation as he moved inside of her. She could not think beyond that very moment in time; beyond her desire-enveloped state.

"Oh, Cormac…" She sighed.

"Yes, baby…" Cormac kissed and licked her neck. "Yes!"

The lights flickered on again, but they were too lost in their abyss of decadence to care. Hermione saw images of bodies entwined on the floor, tables, and up against the walls; the sights of others partaking in the same sweet taboos as she heightened her pleasure. The lights were off again almost as quickly as they flickered on. She felt naughty, uninhibited, and wickedly shameless as she gave herself over to Cormac completely. The lights were turned on and off slowly as if showing a slide show of life art. Hermione wanted more; every nerve ending in her body cried out for more touches, more kisses, and more caresses. She was drowning in a sea of carnal need. She freed her breasts from her corset.

"Touch me!" Hermione demanded as her body twisted and writhed beneath Cormac's. "Suck my breasts! Oh please!"

The aphrodisiac was taking over – Hermione and Cormac were quickly getting overrun by desire, drowning in a chemically induced lust. His ache to possess Hermione was all that Cormac could focus on as he licked and suckled her breasts. He wanted to touch more of her, taste all of her. He tucked him arms under her legs as he slowly slid her body up the wall. He twirled his tongue over her stomach, licking and kissing his way down her body until he got to her freshly waxed pubic area, where he took a playful bite. Hermione was captivated, so much so, she did not notice the small group of people walking toward her.

As the lights came on, the room came into focus again; Hermione saw the man in leopard print looking into her eyes intently. The lights clicked off and on once more and he was closer. The lights continued to slowly blink; she saw there were two men and two women standing behind him, approaching with him. Hermione was delighted by the oral pleasures of Cormac licking her pussy and the intense stare of the handsome stranger, which stirred a deeper passion. The group stopped about a yard away from Cormac. The leader waved his hand, directing the ladies to proceed. During every flash of light Hermione watched as both women dropped down to their knees and crawled over to Cormac. One lady, dressed as a belly dancer, positioned herself directly below Hermione, while the other, dressed as a sorceress, settled in behind Cormac. Simultaneously the women snaked up his body, slowly massaging and kissing his muscular legs as they went. The Belly Dancer took ahold of Cormac's dick with both of her hands and slipped the head into her mouth, while The Sorceress expertly massaged his balls as she licked his anus.

Cormac paused for a moment, looking up into Hermione's eyes as the lights continued to flash. He was in a conundrum of having to choose reclaiming his lady love or giving in to wanton pleasure. In the blink of the lights his body made the choice for him and all was lost in a moment of reckless abandon. Cormac buried his head between Hermione's legs, licking, lapping, and sucking all of her juices away, forcing her to cum for him yet again. As the lights continued to blink off and on, he marvelled in the ladies' skilful stimulation and the multiple sensations of pleasure. The ladies worked diligently while the men – The Jungle Man, The Caveman, and The Roman – patiently watched. When they saw that Cormac was growing too weak to stand up, much less hold, Hermione, they intervened. In a moment of darkness Hermione was taken out of Cormac's hand by two of the men and placed on the table next to him with her legs dangling off of the sides. Between the slow blink of the lights Cormac saw two men kneeling down on either side of Hermione. He watched as their hands caressed her breasts. In the next flicker of lights The Jungle Man loomed over her. In the next flash he'd dropped to his knees, submerging his head between her legs while The Caveman and The Roman started to devour her breasts with their mouths: licking, sucking, and nibbling until her nipples were hard.

Hermione and Cormac looked into each other's eyes, each a witness to the other's sexual decadence and gratification, presented like pictures in a slide show. She could not take her eyes away from him and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Hermione was spellbound by it all; the things that she was seeing as well as everything that she was feeling. She welcomed the new forbidden pleasures, all the while keeping her eyes on Cormac.

The Caveman and The Roman both reached for Hermione's buttocks, each grabbing a cheek, kneading and massaging their way to her anus, as they continued performing their lubricious manipulations on her breasts. Each man inserted a finger in her anus, which was already lubricated by the juices from her cum. The Jungle Man slipped two fingers into Hermione's pulsating pussy and sucked on her clit, making her cry out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She groaned in delight. She sighed and panted in pleasure. She welcomed the eroticism and embraced each taboo as she allowed her body to match the men's rhythmic caresses. Hermione's eyes fluttered open just long enough for the lights go on and off again, which allowed her to take a mental picture of what was happening to her.

Then, it all came to a sudden halt. Hermione's eyes drifted open once more and there was Cormac standing before her; no one else was there. He gripped her hips, pulling her close to him, and entered her body with a mind-blowing force.

"Mine, Hermione, mine," Cormac stated. "I don't want anyone else but you and I won't allow anyone else to have you. Come home with me?"

"All right." Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I'll come home with you tonight."

The lights twinkled on and then off again and again as they slowly made love, deliberately, passionately looking into each other's eyes.

At the end of the party Hermione couldn't find her purse. So she instructed Cormac to leave without her. She promised that she would meet him at his house, after she went home to pack a bag for the weekend. Once she kissed Cormac goodbye and saw him off she asked an usher to help her. He led her to a room down the corridor stating that any miscellaneous things – shoes, ties, etc. – that were lying about after the lights came back on were moved to that room. Hermione opened the door; her purse was sitting on the bed. As she stepped into the room to retrieve it, she looked around and noticed that there were no other miscellaneous items lying about, only her purse. Suddenly, the door closed behind her.

"You went to a lot of trouble to get me alone tonight," Hermione stated as she turned toward the door, purse in hand. "Who are you?" she asked The Jungle Man, who was leaning with his back against the door. "Let me see your face," she demanded.

"You know who I am, Hermione – after all, I am your host tonight. Listen to my voice, look at my body, remember my touch, and tell me my name."

Hermione did as she was told. She listened to his voice. She looked over his magnificent body. She closed her eyes and reminisced about his touch. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. She smiled an impish smile.

"I don't know your name," she said.

"Yes, you do," The Jungle Man said ever so calmly as he locked the door. "I know that you're lying. I always know when you're lying. You have a choice, Hermione; we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"The hard way!" Hermione said as she ripped off her mask and glared at The Jungle Man. She was thrilled, wildly excited, carnally electrified. She wanted to be taken. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she readied herself for his attack.

You asked for it! Now I'm going to have to take you by force, just the way you like it, and ruin you."

"You have to catch me first!"

The Jungle Man lunged at Hermione; however, she sidestepped him. Just as she was about to flip over the bed he caught her by her ankle.

"This was too easy, Hermione," The Jungle Man stated as he pulled her to him.

"Well, hell… I had a busy night," Hermione responded, laughing.

"Come on, dear lady, let's share a shower."

"Gladly," she agreed. They continued talking while they undressed and got into the shower. "It's been a while, Sirius."

"Yes, it has," Sirius responded as he took off his mask. "When was the last time we saw each other, February of last year?"

"Yes, it's been about a year and a half. But I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What were you doing at the same party as Cormac? This party was by invitation only, no guests, which means that you invited him."

"I wanted to fuck you right in front of him."

"You almost did." Hermione laughed. "What stopped you? He was busy."

"I took my time with you when I shouldn't have. I wanted you to have a few thrills, to remember the things that we did and talked about the last time we were together."

"Oh, I remember – and I also remember how many days it took me to recover. I really don't think I can do this tonight."

"Bullshit! You can and you will. Now get on your knees and suck my dick while I wash your hair."

"With pleasure, rinse the soap off." Hermione stroked Sirius' dick, helping him wash the suds away. She slipped the head of his penis into her mouth while the water continued to trickle over the shaft. She stopped for a moment and looked up at him. "You know what, I just noticed something… your dick is just as thick as my wrist." She opened her mouth as wide as she could, being able to take in only a fourth of his manhood before letting it slide out again. She gingerly licked, sucked, and kissed his cock. She slurped the water off of his dick as if she were drinking from a water fountain; all the while he lathered and rinsed her hair, twice. He applied the conditioner and massaged her scalp while she pleasured him, twirling her tongue over his testicles, sucking them gently one at a time. She licked her way over his shaft back to the head, tickling the tip with her tongue before taking it into her mouth once more.

"Stand up and turn around so I can wash your back," Sirius instructed. She did as she was told. "Brace yourself."

"Please, Sirius, take it easy."

"No!" He gripped her hips and worked his monolithic dick into her already swollen pussy. "You should have chosen the easy way." His authoritarian voice roared. "Don't pretend that you don't know me – choose the hard way, and then beg for mercy later, damn it!"

"Oooooooh! Daaamn… oh shit, Sirius! Oh my God!"

"Damn, your pussy is tight. What are doing fucking with that little-dick man? You know that you need to be filled to the point of overflowing. You know that you need a man that can stand up in it." Hermione could barely breathe; she gasped for as she pushed at Sirius. "Relax, Hermione, because you are taking this entire dick, tonight. I am going to fuck you like McLaggen can't and then send you home to him ruined. Once you adjust to me I am going to lay you down and remind you why you will always make time to see me. I am going to make love to your entire body all night."

"I love the way you love me, Sirius."

"And I do love loving you."

"Sirius… you are just much too much for me tonight."

"I've got something that will help with that. Come with me. Here, stand in the doorway and hold on tight."

Hermione did as she was instructed. She closed her eyes and waited for Sirius to work his massive dick into her sore pussy again.

Sirius slathered his penis with a warming lubricant, stood behind Hermione. And whispered into her ear, "Are you ready for me?"

The question was completely rhetorical because before he even finished asking, he was pressing his penis head past her pussy lips. She was able to take the full length of him in just two strokes. She gasped in delight, arched her back, and bounced back against him. Stroke by stroke her body adjusted to his girth. After about a half an hour her pussy got accustomed to his dick. Once the feeling changed from a tight grip to a snug fit Sirius carried Hermione to the bed. The different positions of lovemaking that they shared can be described only as manic Kama Sutra. Hermione came over and over again, her orgasms stronger, more powerful, and more sensational with Sirius than with any lover that she had ever had. They switched back and forth from oral to vaginal sex, prolonging their inevitable conclusion.

"I love you, Sirius, I love you so much," Hermione hollered out helplessly as her cum exploded from her body yet again.

"I love you, too, 'Mione," Sirius responded breathlessly, "my naughty little minx."

They basked in all of the delights of their sexual enchantment; lavishing in the thrills that they gave each other. It was more than just a hair-pulling, ass-slapping, back-scratching romp. They truly made love to each other, taking their time to fully experience all that the other had to offer: every touch, every kiss, every lick, and every stroke was unhurried. They looked into each other's eyes to make sure that what was needed was given. Only with each other did they surrender emotional control. They gave in to more than just the moment; they shared devotion, desire, and ecstasy. They were wrapped in a vortex of passion ending in sensual rapture. They lay in each other's arms spent, breathless, lethargic, but more than that, euphoric.

"He can't have you," Sirius stated as he pulled Hermione closer, tightening his grip on her. "I am not letting you go."

"Stop playing, you know you can't keep me."

"I am here to stay, 'Mione, and I don't like sharing… I _won't_ share!"

"You have got to be kidding!"

"No, not at all… stay, Hermione. Stay with me tonight."

"I can't, love."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"I know that you are not serious…"

"What if I am?"

"You're putting me in a precarious position."

"You are not leaving tonight, 'Mione. It's not a request."

"Let me make a phone call."

"No." Sirius kissed the top of Hermione's head. "No calls, sweetheart. I'm not going to let you go anywhere. The house is locked, your wand has been confiscated, and the house phone won't be connected until Thursday."

"Damn."

"Remember that you said the hard way."

"So you decided to take me hostage?"

"Yes."

"What if I would have said the easy way?"

"I knew that you wouldn't." Sirius shifted his weight so that Hermione was lying on top of him. "Sit up and slide yourself on this here dick."

Hermione spread her legs just enough for him to re-enter her body.

"Mmm, oh Sirius." She slowly descended on his pleasingly colossal cock. "This is so unfair." Using her PC muscles she pushed him out of her vaginal canal and closed her legs. "You know that I have to go."

"Nice trick but, um, by the time I unlock the doors you won't want to leave."

"I can't believe that you have taken me hostage."

"I have taken you more than hostage, dear, you are going to be my sex slave. I am going to fuck you until your pussy is molded into the shape of my dick and you are going to love every minute of it."

"I'm going to have to fight you every step of the way, Sirius."

"I know – that's why the house is locked. This is a war that I have every intention of winning, battle by battle. Now, get on this here dick like I told you."

"No."

"Now see, you are going to learn to obey as well."

"Obey?"

"Obey!"

"You?"

"Me!" Sirius gripped Hermione by her hips and settles her on the head of his dick. He thrust his hips as he pulled her down on top of him, working his way deep into her body. "And no one else but me."

"Oh my God, Sirius," Hermione moaned, "not again, no, Merlin no."

"Yes, sweetheart." He ground his hips making her cry out and dig her nails into his shoulders. "Ride, babe, come on now, take a ride with me." Hermione moved up and down gingerly, riding slowly, softly. "No, my sweet, I will make love to you softly tomorrow, but tonight we are making love hard… hell, we're fucking. Your body is hot, wet, and ready for me to take."

"Then take control of me until I readjust you, love."

"No repeats, 'Mione, I did that a year and a half ago when we first got together. It's your turn today. This is your dick and I want you to ride it as such. You take control, darling, show me how much you want me; how much you've missed me; love me enough to be completely free with me always."

"I'll do my best." Hermione sat up as far she could. She looked into Sirius' eyes. "Close your eyes, love." She moved her hips in a circular motion while he bucked. She took his hands away from her hips and pushed them up above her head. "Be still, just arch your hips up a little bit and hold yourself there," she instructed. She took over riding his massive cock as hard as she could stand. But before long, as her pleasure heightened to its pinnacle, she rode him with a mindless salaciousness. Her throaty, passion-filled cries escaped her body as if they were being forced out of her with every pummel onto his dick. "I'm going to come, Sirius! Help me!" Sirius joined in, moving his hips, meeting Hermione in the middle stroke for stroke. Her body froze, caught up in ecstasy like a deer caught in headlights. She was held there suspended in an agonizing need, on the edge of the highest cliff wanting to dive into a sea of lubricious gratification. But her body would not relent. Her breath caught in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. Sirius reached out and gave her clitoris a swift hard pinch, which instantly sent her over the edge. Her pleasure washed over her as she collapsed on top of him. She was worn-out, depleted, and somnolent… barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Oh no, lovely, it's not over yet." He continued to move inside her with deep, purposeful strokes. "I want your pussy to milk every ounce of cum out of my dick. Come on now, dear, do that little thing that you do. Work them muscles for me, witch, and let me feel your grip. Go ahead and give my dick a little squeeze."

Hermione was frustrated; her attempt to even try to move her vaginal muscles proved fruitless.

"You can't do this to me, Sirius; you can't push me this hard."

"I can and I will." He rolled her over onto her back, rolling over with her, on top of her. He held her legs opens as he rammed deep into her, harder and faster still. Hermione's body responded, in complete contrast to her level of exhaustion. She thrashed about, her mind spinning, her very being on autopilot. Her desire outweighed her fatigue as she overexerted herself to the point of sure weariness. Her body trembled uncontrollably. Sexual yearning and pure lust raged through her body, boiled up inside of her, and pressurized to the point of combustion.

"SIRIUS!" she exclaimed before falling completely still, fainting, yet her juices still seeped out of her body. Satisfied with his effect on her, Sirius sought his own release, after which he gathered her into his arms so that she lay on his chest, and settled in for the night.

All else was forgotten.


End file.
